deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Things Are Gettin' Serious All Up in This Bitch!
Chapter 7: Things Are Gettin' Serious All Up in This Bitch! is the seventh chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Seven: Things Are Gettin' Serious All Up in This Bitch! Written by AFriendlyNecromorph Future Isaac: "Ellie! Are you okay?! Ellie? I'm sorry..." Future Ellie: "My neck hurts..." : (Future Ellie struggles to catch her breath after Isaac's assault on her, and feeling guilty for what happened, Future Isaac hugs Future Ellie to comfort her.) Future Isaac: "I'm so sorry!" Future Ellie: "It's okay, I'm all right. It's not your fault." Future Isaac: "Yes it is..." : (Furious at what Isaac did, Ellie confronts Isaac and punches him as hard as she can in his face. Isaac is knocked back, and the force of the fall causes his RIG to quietly play another song.) Ellie: "You bastard! You could have killed her, you son of a bitch!" : (Isaac touches his nose, where Ellie punched him, and looks at his hand to find that his nose is bleeding.) Isaac: "I'm sorry." Ellie: "You're sorry?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!" Future Isaac: "Hey! Lay off him, will ya? It's not his fault! Not exactly..." Ellie: "What do you mean 'not exactly?!' " : (Feeling frustrated, Future Isaac puts his head down and rubs his face with his hand.) Future Isaac: "He had no choice. He was always supposed to do what he did to Ellie...to you." Ellie: "What? That's bollocks!" Future Isaac: "No, it's not!" : (Ellie walks over to Future Ellie and helps her up.) Future Ellie: "Thank you." Ellie: "Well, if you knew this was going to happen, then why didn't you try to stop it?!" Future Isaac: "That's just it...I did try to stop it..." : (Pondering what Future Isaac meant about Isaac not having a choice, Isaac slowly picks himself up, and addresses his future-self.) Isaac: "Future Isaac, what do you mean I 'had no choice?' Are you trying to tell me that you did the same thing?" Future Isaac: "Yeah... I did it too." : (Isaac briefly stares at Future Isaac.) Isaac: "Why? Why didn't you try to stop yourself...stop me?" Future Isaac: "Listen, even if I could explain it to you...you wouldn't understand. Not yet." Isaac: "Why not?" Future Isaac: "Because you haven't tried to change the past." Isaac: "But you have?" : (Future Isaac hesitates a moment before he answers.) Future Isaac: "Yes." Isaac: "How? What did you do? Did it work?" : (Future Isaac's eyes begin to tear up.) Future Isaac: "Please stop asking questions..." Isaac: "But you said everything would make sense... You promised!" Future Isaac: "I know I promised, but I'm trying to save you!" Isaac: "Save me from what?! What did you try to change?! Did it work?!" Future Isaac: "Oh God! Just let me save you!" Isaac: "Save me by telling me the truth." Future Isaac: "What do you think I'm trying to save you from?!" Isaac: "The truth? Is that it?" Future Isaac: "Yes." Isaac: "That's it?! I'' can handle the truth, and all of the bad that comes with it! Trust me!" '''Future Isaac: "I do trust you, but you don't trust yourself..." Isaac: "How would you know?!" Future Isaac: "I just know!" : (Isaac puts his head down, and he begins to cry. He then looks back up at Future Isaac with tears in both of their eyes.) Isaac: "But what if I could save her? What if I could save Nicole?" Future Isaac: "You can't..." Isaac: "I loved her, and it's '''''my fault she's dead!" Future Isaac: "Just let go of her..." Isaac: "I can't let go of her! I just want her back..." : (Ellie is immediately torn at what Isaac says, so she rushes to his side and gently runs her hand across his left cheek. Future Ellie does the same to Future Isaac. However, this time she does it on his right cheek, giving the scene the appearance of a mirror image.) Future Isaac: "Listen, Isaac. I know that no matter what I do or say to you...you won't believe me, but you can't change the past... No one can change the past. You can't change history." Isaac: "Well, maybe I'' can." '''Future Isaac': "But why would you want to change history? History is all we are... Why would you want to change who you are?" Isaac: "This is why! This is why I want to change history!" : (As Isaac says this, the song ends, and he plays this video log from his RIG.) Isaac: "I need to see her again." Ellie: "Oh, Isaac..." Isaac: "She quit on me twice, and I quit on her once. I'm not gonna quit on Nicole a second time! I'm not a quitter!" Ellie: "Isaac, no one's asking you to quit." Isaac: "No one has to ask me to quit! I'm still gonna try!" Ellie: "Not even you can do the impossible, Isaac." Future Isaac: "Even if you do manage to change the past, everything you've done after the Ishimura and Aegis 7 will be erased." Ellie: "Everything?" Future Isaac: "Yeah, even us." : (Upon making this realization, Ellie starts to cry.) Ellie: "That's not fair, Isaac! You can't erase my life! Don't even think about it!" Isaac: "No, no, no! We don't know that for sure." Future Isaac: "I know that whatever you do will not work! Trust me, it's hopeless! Don't do anything! Just leave things the way they are! Do you understand me? This will destroy you!" Isaac: "I understand you..." Future Isaac: "I need you to trust me. Just like I said before." Isaac: "I do trust you, and I believe you." Future Isaac: "That's good." Isaac: "But I'm still gonna try to save Nicole, even if it means--" : (Before Isaac can finish his sentence, the evil, scary, red-eyed creature breaks open a nearby vent with a loud crash and grabs Ellie by her leg, dragging her into the vent with it.) Ellie: "Ahhhh! Shit!" Isaac: "Ellie!" Ellie: Isaac, help me!" : (Isaac quickly runs to the vent and dives inside of it, just barely grabbing Ellie's hand.) Isaac: "Get over here and give me a hand!" Future Isaac: "I got you!" : (Future Isaac grabs Isaac by his feet, still sticking out of the vent, still holding onto Ellie's hand.) Isaac: "Pull me out!" Future Isaac: "I'm trying! Ellie, give me a hand!" Future Ellie: "Make it stop!" Future Isaac: "Ellie! Goddammit!" Ellie: "It hurts, Isaac..." Isaac: "It's okay, don't let go. You'll be fine. I promise." : (Ellie begins to cry even harder.) Ellie: "Issaaacccccc..." Isaac: "Hold on, I almost got you." : (Isaac grabs Ellie's other hand.) Isaac: "There! I got it!" : (The creature immediately pulls hard on Ellie's leg, and screaming in pain, she lets go of Isaac's hands.) Ellie: "IIISSSSAAAACCCCCC!!! NOOOO!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Isaac: "ELLIE!" : (The creature drags Ellie down into the deep, dark vent, her screams becoming silenced as she disappears into the darkness.) Future Ellie: "NO!" Isaac: "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie..." : (Future Isaac pulls Isaac out of the vent by his feet.) Future Isaac: "Are you crazy?! Do you wanna get yourself killed?!" Isaac: "Oh God, Ellie..." Isaac, Future Isaac, and Future Ellie: "Aww, SNAP!!! Things are gettin' serious all up in this bitch!" Trivia * The title of this chapter is meant to be ironic while simultaneously foreshadowing the last line of dialogue in the chapter; for the situation itself is serious, but when the characters speak the line of dialogue, it sounds like a joke from the reader's perspective. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters